Yaoi collection
by Felineheart
Summary: First chapter Kensei x Shuuhei. Taking requests.
1. Intro

**Yaoi Bleach Collection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**This will be a request drabble or random drabble collection**

**There will be mixed ratings for this collection.**

**I will consider any pairing. If I can't do it I will tell you.**

**Just pm me with your requested pairing and idea or theme.**

**I can do both light and dark themes.**

**Depending on how much inspiration I have for the story, it may be a short or long story.**

**Please give me a week to write it.**

**I highly doubt it will take me that long though but I do have homework and other stories to update so it is possible.**

**Hope to hear from you all soon.**

**Table of contents**

**Baby day's {Rated T, Mpreg} Kensei x Shuuhei {Chapter 1}**

Shuuhei is pregnant and it all Mayuri's Kazeshini is out and both he and Kensei are plotting Mayuri's death. Let's not forget Shuuhei's mood swings.

**Baby day's {Rated T, Mpreg} Kensei x Shuuhei {Chapter 2}**

Kensei did something stupid and the baby's soul is affecting Shuuhei's soul.

**Icy comfort {Rated M, threesome, smut} Tōshirō x Ichigo x Hyōrinmaru**

Hyōrinmaru and Tōshirō decide to comfort a troubled Ichigo


	2. Baby days chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

The war had ended over five years ago with Soul Society being the victor. Central 46 had pardoned the visards. Hachi stayed with Urahara on earth. Rose became the 3rd division's captain again with Lisa and Kira as his lieutenants. Shinji took over the 5th division with Hiyori as his lieutenant. Komamura had been killed during the war and Love took over his division with Mashiro as his lieutenant. Lastly Kensei became the captain of the 9th divison again.

Shuuhei felt nauseous as he had for the last three weeks.

Three and a half weeks ago Shuuhei had collapsed due a mysterious intense pain in his stomach. This had happened an hour after he had accidently bumped into Mayuri on the way to the meeting hall. Unknown to Shuuhei, Mayuri had purposefully placed himself in Shuuhei's way. When Shuuhei bumped into him Mayuri had injected him with his latest experiment.

Shuuhei got up from his desk quickly to hand a document over to Kensei and was suddenly overwhelmed with dizziness.

Thankfully Kensei noticed and caught him before his ass hit the ground. "What hell is going on with you?" Kensei mumbled.

Kensei was beginning to worry about his lover.

Suddenly Kensei picked Shuuhei up.

"W-what are you doing", Shuuhei asked surprised.

"What does look like I am doing? I am taking you to the 4th division", Kensei said as he walked out of the office with Shuuhei in his arms.

"I am fine. I can walk", Shuuhei protested.

He didn't bother to struggle, he was too tired.

"Shut up brat", Kensei replied.

It didn't take Kensei long to reach the 4th division.

A day later

Kensei paced outside of the room that held Unohana and his lover.

He knew something wasn't right with Shuuhei and he was pissed that Unohana had shooed him out of the room after she had gotten the test results.

He heard a crash inside the room and he resisted the urge to bang on the door

Unohana's 3rd seat asked him to sit down and he growled scaring the man away.

"I would appreciate if you don't growl at anyone", Unohana said as she opened the door. "You may come in"

_It's about god damn time_, Kensei thought.

Kensei noticed two unsettling things as he walked into the room. One Shuuhei looked terrified and two there was a demonic looking man standing in the corner.

"I don't see can't just kill the freak", the demonic man mumbled.

"Kazeshini you're not helping", Shuuhei said in an emotionally detached voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Kensei growled.

"Shuuhei Is pregnant", Unohana said calmly.

"That is not pos…", Kensei started to growl before he connected the dots. "Mayuri", he snarled.

"You _will_ let me deal with Mayuri", Unohana said dawning her scary face.

Kensei opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it.

Kazeshini was in the corner muttering that Unohana was a bitch, which earned him a glare from his master.

He had materialized because of three words, extreme emotional distress.

He frowned before licking his blade. He wanted to kill something and if he couldn't kill Mayuri he might as well kill a hollow.

Now he just had to figure out how to get out of Shuuhei's sight.

Kensei went over to his lover and kissed him, not caring if Unohana was in the room or not.

Shuuhei was glad for the kiss it helped to ground him.

"Come on let's go home", Kensei said unusually gentle.

An hour later

Shuuhei growled softly as he sat at his desk.

He was being ignored by both his lover and his Zanpakutō.

They were over at Kensei's desk plotting to kill Mayuri.

Shuuhei felt as if he was unimportant and it was pissing him off.

He wanted to, no he needed to talk to Kensei about his worries.

But every time he tried Kensei said he was busy and went back to plotting with Kazeshini.

Suddenly he threw a paperweight at Kensei's head, who managed to duck just in time.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kensei yelled as he stood up

"IS MAYURI THE ONLY MATTERS?" Shuuhei yelled back. "DOES IT EVEN MATTER THAT OUR CHILD COULD BE KILLED OR GIVEN TO MAYURI BECAUSE IT WILL BE PART HOLLOW"

Shuuhei then stormed out of the office. He felt like he was going to cry and he refused to do so in front of another person.

Kensei cursed, he hadn't even thought about the Central 46 condemning the baby to death. It was very possible.

He got ready to go after Shuuhei when Kazeshini appeared in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that", Kazeshini said.

"Why the hell not?" Kensei growled.

"He needs to be alone", Kazeshini said being unusually thoughtful.


	3. Baby days chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own my laptop, word, my imagination and the baby.**

**Author's Note {1}: Ok I have tweaked the hollowification process a little bit. At night when Shuuhei is sleep is when he goes through process a little at time. So each time he sleeps a small piece of the mask forms and then disappears when he wakes up. His hollow is not complete until the mask completely forms. **

**Author's Note {2}:I was intending this to be a 3 part story but looks like it might be a little longer. The chapter is short because I like where it ends…I think It's sweet and cute**

It had been four months and a half since Shuuhei was told he was pregnant.

Shuuhei's mood swings had gotten worse and he was put on maternity leave.

Kira was filling in for him.

Kensei had done something incredibly stupid; in a fit of anger he had left Shuuhei.

It had only been three days but the timing couldn't of been worse.

Ichigo banged on Kensei's door.

Renji had shown up in his room at one am, angry because his friend was having a difficult time.

Ichigo did not do well without sleep.

Hell Kensei was lucky he hadn't showed up at two in the morning.

Instead he had gone to see Shuuhei first.

"What the hell do you want?", Kensei growled as he opened the door.

"For you to stop being an asshole", Ichigo growled back.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass", Kensei said as he gave Ichigo a death glare.

"Shuuhei needs you and not just for support", Ichigo growled.

Kensei was starting to get pissed but he was about to be very concerned.

"During one of his mood swings his eyes fucking turned yellow and the edges of his eyes turned black", Ichigo said seriously.

The baby was one-fourth hollow and it was affecting Shuuhei.

"Shit", Kensei cursed. That explained the violent mood swings.

As much as he hated to admit it, Ichigo was right, he had been an asshole.

"Get outta my way", Kensei mumbled as he pushed Ichigo out of the way.

Ichigo frowned but moved; at least he was going to see Shuuhei.

Inside the Kukichi manor

Shuuhei sat on a couch in the room that had been given to him.

He felt horrid for how violent he had been acting but it was beyond his control.

He had secretly met with Akon earlier. He trusted Akon, even though the man was a scientist.

They had been friends since the academy.

Akon believed that Shuuhei was going through the hollowification process slowly. Which was why his eyes changed but he did not have a mask yet.

He believed that Shuuhei's soul was trying to adapt to the baby's soul within him.

A normal shinigami soul couldn't handle a baby that was not fully Shinigami.

He was turning into a visard.

Suddenly he became aware of a familiar reiatsu coming towards the manor.

It was Kensei.

He got up slowly and walked outside into the court yard.

"Kensei", he said softly seconds before Kensei appeared behind him.

Kensei wrapped his arms around Shuuhei's chest, which had remained flat.

"I'm sorry brat" Kensei whispered in Shuuhei's ear.


	4. Icy comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own my laptop , word , and my imagination.**

**Author's note: This is my first threesome and I hope it is ok. Also I did not mean for the story to be so long**

Ichigo shunpoed onto the roof of the 10th divison's barrack building.

He figured it would be the last place where some would look for him, a perfect hiding place.

His honey brown eyes were those of an old man not of the teenager he was supposed to be.

He had seen too many battles, spilled too much blood to be a teenager.

His body was that of someone who was in their sixteenth year of life but his mind was much older.

Dark circles lay under those beautiful honey eyes.

He had been having a lot of nightmares lately.

And if it wasn't nightmares keeping him up, it was the worries that plagued his mind.

He wasn't stupid he knew that weight of the war fell directly on his shoulders.

He would be the one to face Aizen and if he lost Soul Society, his hometown, and possibly the world would fall.

Thousands perhaps millions of people, both human and spirit would die.

He was grateful to have both Zangetsu and his hollow, Hichigo.

Without them he would have probably lost his sanity.

In the 10th division's court yard

Hyōrinmaru looked up at the lone figure sitting on the roof.

He couldn't help but feel how troubled the young man was.

Ichigo's powerful reiatsu was full of fear, worry, and most of all it told of loneliness.

Tōshirō could feel the boy's loneliness as well.

He understood the burden of being very young with other's lives weighing heavily on their shoulders.

He also cared about the boy.

"We could ease his loneliness", Hyōrinmaru suggested.

Tōshirō liked that suggestion, if they made Ichigo theirs they could love him and make his loneliness melt away.

Both himself and Hyōrinmaru shunpoed at the same time over to Ichigo's location.

Ichigo squeaked when the two suddenly appeared next to him.

If Hyōrinmaru hadn't of grabbed his arm he probably would of fallen off the roof.

Hyōrinmaru and Tōshirō both found Ichigo's squeak adorable.

"I someone should teach you how to sense other's reiatsu and hide your own", Tōshirō said.

"Are you offering?", Ichigo mumbled as he looked up at Tōshirō.

"Perhaps", Tōshirō replied. "Maybe I am offering something else as well", he said as he sat down next to Ichigo.

Hyōrinmaru sat on Ichigo's other side.

_What the hell is going on_, Ichigo thought as looked to one and then the other.

"We can feel your loneliness", Hyōrinmaru said softly.

Shit, he thought. He had forgotten that a shinigami's feelings could bleed into their reiatsu.

He felt stupid for forgetting something that was common knowledge.

Cold lips kissed his neck, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked but surprisingly didn't push Hyōrinmaru away.

He couldn't help but moan as Hyōrinmaru continued to kiss and gently nipped at his neck.

Tōshirō smiled as Ichigo's cheeks turned bright red.

"Let us take away your loneliness", he whispered into Ichigo's ear before gently sucking on Ichigo's ear lobe.

"Ngh", Ichigo moaned.

Both men stopped teasing Ichigo to wait for his answer.

Ichigo looked at Hyōrinmaru and then at Tōshirō.

He had liked Tōshirō for a while and had never thought something like this would have happened.

Tōshirō hadn't thought Ichigo face could get any redder but Ichigo proved him wrong.

Ichigo nodded to Tōshirō's delight.

Tōshirō gently pressed his lips to Ichigo's while Hyōrinmaru showered Ichigo's neck with a few more kisses before pulling away.

"Maybe we should move off the roof", Hyōrinmaru said softly.

"That might be a good idea", Ichigo said nervously.

Ichigo's first kiss was great but he was still nervous. He knew where that kiss was planning to take him.

Ichigo gasped as Hyōrinmaru suddenly picked him up.

"Put me down", Ichigo protested. "I can walk"

Hyōrinmaru kissed Ichigo which quieted Ichigo.

Tōshirō smiled as they made their way to his room, with Ichigo protesting every few moments only to be silenced with a kiss.

He began to think that Ichigo was protesting just so Hyōrinmaru would kiss him.

Ichigo would kiss Hyōrinmaru back timidly.

Tōshirō opened his door and allowed Hyōrinmaru to walk through before he closed and locked the door.

He didn't want to give Rangiku a chance to be able to take pictures.

Hyōrinmaru set Ichigo on the bed.

Tōshirō walked over to the bed and sat next to Ichigo.

"Are you certain you want to continue", He asked. He wanted to make sure.

Ichigo looked at Tōshirō and then at Hyōrinmaru, who was standing silently next to the bed.

"Yes", Ichigo said softly.

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought his first time would be a threesome.

Tōshirō smiled before climbing on top of Ichigo and began to passionately kiss the boy.

Hyōrinmaru would patiently wait his turn.

As a sword this level of passion was supposed to be beyond him but it wasn't.

He felt lust like a shinigami did.

He wanted to love and be loved.

He was grateful to his master for allowing him this chance to fulfill both wants before became a sword again.

Tōshirō pulled away so both Ichigo and himself could breathe.

He took opened the front part of Ichigo uniform.

"Ngh", Ichigo moaned as Tōshirō swirled his tongue around Ichigo's sensitive nipple

Tōshirō motioned for Hyōrinmaru to join them.

Hyōrinmaru climbed on the bed and was pulled down for a kiss by Ichigo.

His kisses lacked heat but were not unpleasant.

Tōshirō surprised Hyōrinmaru by kissing him after he pulled away from Ichigo.

Both men then turned their attention to Ichigo.

"Ah ngh", Ichigo moaned as Hyōrinmaru gave his attention to Ichigo's nipples while Tōshirō removed Ichigo's uniform completely.

Tōshirō smirked at Ichigo before he began to move his head toward Ichigo's groin.

"What are you..Ah", Ichigo said before letting out a strangled cry as Tōshirō engulfed Ichigo's member in his hot mouth.

Hyōrinmaru moved to suck and nip at Ichigo's sensitive neck, which made Ichigo's cries louder.

His master and himself were delighted to hear the lusty sounds coming from Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo whimpered when Tōshirō pulled away, causing Tōshirō to chuckle.

"Let's switch", Tōshirō said and Hyōrinmaru nodded.

Hyōrinmaru crawled in between Ichigo's legs as Tōshirō moved to Ichigo's side.

He slowly undressed smiling at the lust he saw in both of his partner's eyes.

He then stuck two fingers in Tōshirō's mouth as he used his other hand to fondle Ichigo's member.

Tōshirō mewled as he sucked on the fingers.

Hyōrinmaru removed his fingers and his master kissed Ichigo passionately to distract him.

He gently pushed the first finger into Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo arched his back and Tōshirō swallowed his strangled cry.

It stung and was uncomfortable.

Hyōrinmaru added his second finger and Ichigo tensed.

"Relax", He said softly before scissoring his fingers.

Tōshirō began to nip at Ichigo's neck causing him to moan.

Hyōrinmaru changed the angle of his fingers.

"Ahhhh ",Ichigo cried out and arched his back as Hyōrinmaru hit his prostate.

Hyōrinmaru hit that little button inside Ichigo a few more time before deciding that Ichigo was ready.

He removed his fingers and Ichigo whimpered at the sudden lost.

Tōshirō looked at Ichigo and tried to figure out what to do.

His height was a disadvantage and he refused to have Ichigo pleasure him during his first time.

That could happen in round two, if Ichigo was comfortable enough to do so.

Ichigo was panting and his skin was flushed, he looked both tempting and adorable.

Hyōrinmaru gently positioned Ichigo on his hands and knees.

He then grabbed the bottle of lube his master kept in his nightstand; he generously covered his length with the clear goo.

He looked at Tōshirō, who got the hint; he began to kiss Ichigo passionately.

Hyōrinmaru positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance, before pushing his length in slowly.

Tōshirō swallowed Ichigo's scream of pain.

Tears ran down Ichigo cheeks as Hyōrinmaru pushed himself in to the hilt.

Tōshirō murmured soothing words before kissing away Ichigo's tears.

Hyōrinmaru remained still for a few minutes, to allow Ichigo to adjust.

"I am going to move now", He said softly before kissing Ichigo's back.

Ichigo whimpered before nodding.

Hyōrinmaru began to thrust in and out slowly, hitting his prostate each time.

Tōshirō tilted Ichigo's neck to give him better access.

Ichigo mewled and moaned wantonly.

The sensations rocking him to his core; Tōshirō's hot mouth on his neck, Hyōrinmaru's cold member inside him, and the pleasure that pooled in his groin.

He wasn't going to last much longer.

Hyōrinmaru sensed that began to pump ichigo's member fast which contrasted with his slow sure thrusts.

"Hyōrinmaru, Tōshirō", Ichigo screamed as he came over Hyōrinmaru's hand.

Hyōrinmaru soon followed suit and came deep within Ichigo.

Ichigo collapsed and Tōshirō laughed before putting Ichigo's head in his lap.

Hyōrinmaru laid beside Ichigo and Tōshirō.

After a few moments he realized that Tōshirō was still in his uniform.

"Why the hell are you still dressed?" Ichigo said with a frown.

Tōshirō shrugged with a smile on his face.

"You are getting naked as soon as I have the energy to undress you", Ichigo mumbled and Tōshirō laughed.

Outside of Tōshirō's room

Rangiku had hit the jackpot.

Her captain, his sexy Zanpakutō, the absolutely adorable rkoya boy had been acting like rabbits all night long.

And she had every tantalizing moment on tape.

"MATSUMOTO", Tōshirō yelled at the top of his lungs when he realized the door was open.


	5. Baby days chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination**

**Author's note: It's so short it make me sad**

Kensei sighed as he lovingly stroked Shuuhei's bulging stomach.

He hated that he was the reason Shuuhei was becoming a visard.

He never wanted his lover to have a fate like his own.

He looked down at his sleeping lover.

Shuuhei's mask was almost complete; it only had one quarter to go.

To his surprise Shuuhei's mask looked like an elegant kitsune mask.

The mask was white and was decorated with red and gold.

It had been a week and a half since Kensei had returned.

He had finally convinced Shuuhei to come back to the 9th divison barracks.

Shuuhei was currently staying in his room.

Since Shuuhei's room was next to his they were turning it into a nursery.

They needed one with all the stuff Shuuhei's friends kept buying for the baby.

He seriously hoped the baby was a girl because everything Rangiku had bought was a soft pink.

He didn't find it as funny as Shuuhei did.

Shinji was the second worse.

Honestly if Shinji bought one toy he was going to strangle him.

Every toy he bought made noise.

He looked down noticed Shuuhei's mask was disappearing, it meant Shuuhei was waking up.

His own hollow had been given him a headache.

His hollow couldn't wait til Shuuhei's was completely formed, he wanted his own mate.

"Mornin kid", Kensei said as Shuuhei looked up at him.

Shuuhei smiled it wasn't morning, it was late in the afternoon.

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork", Shuuhei asked with a smile.

"Probably", Kensei said with a shrug.

Shuuhei slowly sat up.

"Off to work with you", Shuuhei said as he motioned to the door.

"You shouldn't be alone", Kensei said with a frown.

"I won't be I have to go Unohana for a checkup", Shuuhei said as he stood.

"Fine but I am walking you to the fourth division", Kensei said leaving no room for arguments.

Shuuhei sighed before allowing Kensei to escort him to the fourth division.

Ever since Kensei had found out that Shuuhei was becoming a visard he had gotten very protective.

Fifteen minutes later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM HAVING TWINS", Shuuhei yelled.

He had been having check-ups every two weeks because there had never been a baby that was part hollow before and there had never been any sign that there was a second baby.

"It must have been hiding behind its twin", Unohana said calmly.

Shuuhei grabbed his stomach before leaning his head towards it. "You're not supposed to hide from mommy", he said exasperated.

Unohana laughed at the display.

Well that explained why the hollowification process was going faster than Akon had expected.

Within five minutes both babies were deemed healthy, which was a relief to Shuuhei.

He had also learned the sexes of the babies, a boy and a girl.

He had a feeling it was the boy who had been hiding from him.

He thanked Unohana before leaving.

"Hello Hisagi-san", Kira said as Shuuhei walked in to the ninth divison's office.

"Hello Kira", Shuuhei said with a smile.

"Kensei I have to tell you something", Shuuhei said and Kensei raised a white eyebrow.

Before he could say anything both Mashiro and Rangiku popped and began hugging him.

"Is it true?" Mashiro squealed.

"Is what true?" Kensei said in a slight growl.

"Shuuhei's having twins", Rangiku said before giggling.

"I was just about to tell you that", Shuuhei said.

"So it is true", Rangiku said before looking at Mashiro, who looked back at her.

"MORE SHOPPING", they both squealed while all three males covered their ears.

"Fine but you must only buy things for a boy", Shuuhei said as Kensei grinned.

"A boy", Kensei said.

He was fairly happy about this.

Don't get him wrong he was happy about having a girl two.

"Yes we are going to have a boy and girl", Shuuhei said. "Apparently the boy was hiding behind his sister"


End file.
